Horuda Puresu
Horuda Puresu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Horuda wears the default school uniform, unless customized by the player. Horuda has long, straight, black hair with a parted fringe covering her left eye. She has gray eyes. She has a bust size of 1 and wears short black socks as well as black panties. As of the February 6th, 2018 Build, she wore a longer skirt, however, it was later removed in the February 20th, 2018 Build due to it causing several bugs. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Horuda is Fragile. If she sees a corpse, she will run away from the school and call the police. If she witnesses a murder, she will start begging Ayano to spare her life in exchange for her silence. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. If Ayano has her camera aimed at her face, she will hide it. If her reputation is lowered to the point that she is being bullied, Ayano can deceive her into thinking that a chosen student has been spreading rumors about her, which will convince her into committing a murder-suicide with the person she is convinced ruined her reputation. Background According to her student profile, Horuda is shy, timid, and is incapable of standing up for herself. Info-chan also gets the impression that Horuda can snap and become violent if pushed too far. Reputation Horuda's default reputation is -23. Liked: -50 Respected: -30 Feared: 10 Routine At 7:10 AM, Horuda enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Rooftop and reads a book on the bench on the left side of the rooftop. At 8:00 AM, she walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the cafeteria or the rooftop to eat her lunch at 1:00 PM. Horuda walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, lingers there until 3:50 PM, then walks home. Topics The topics towards Horuda are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: 'Negative' *Memes *Gossip *Friends *School *Money 'Positive' *Video games *Justice *Violence *Reading *Solitude 'Neutral' *Everything else. Trivia *Horuda was implemented in the February 3rd, 2018 Build. *Horuda was only implemented due to Musume Ronshaku's ID changing, which caused some bugs. *Her name means "placeholder" in Japanese. *Horuda was originally a placeholder character, however, it was confirmed that she is no longer a placeholder. **Due to this, YandereDev considered adding her in 1980s Modehttps://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7v27ak/question_about_some_things/, it is unknown if it is still an idea. **YandereDev thought that it was a “cute” idea for her to be the Occult Club president.https://redd.it/85mahr *Before the May 2nd Bug-Fixing Build, Ayano could wear her hairstyle by pressing the H key. *The book she reads during lunchtime is copy and pasted from the Yandere Simulator Wikipedia article. *Her old hairstyle was the hair used in the easter egg Hateful Mode. *She has the same walking animation as Oka Ruto. *She is currently the only student with the Fragile persona. *Horror movies are too scary for her to watch.https://reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/8m3zh9/questions_for_yanderedev/ *Even though her hair was changed in the May 2nd, 2019 build, her portrait was not updated until the November 15th, 2019 build. Quotes Illustrations Horuda Puresu.png|Horuda in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryHorudaPuresu.png|An illustration of Horuda from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery TempStudent_32.png|Horuda's 1st portrait. February 3rd, 2018. HorudaJune1st.png|Horuda's 2nd portrait. June 1st, 2018. HorudaJune3rd.png|Horuda's 3rd portrait. June 3rd, 2018. Student_5Horudasadface.png|Horuda's 4th portrait. December 5th, 2018. HorudaDec6th2018.png|Horuda's 5th portrait. December 5th, 2018. HorudaNewHairPortrait.png|Horuda's 6th portrait. November 15th, 2019. Horuda Entry.png|Horuda's 1st profile. February 3rd, 2018. HorudaProfile20thFeb.png|Horuda's 2nd profile. February 20th, 2018. HorudaPuresuProfileAugust25th2019.png|Horuda's 3rd profile. August 25th, 2019. HorudaPuresuProfileSeptember16th2019.png|Horuda's 4th profile. September 16th, 2019. HorudaPuresuProfileNovember15th2019.png|Horuda's 5th profile. November 15th, 2019. HorudaPuresuProfileNovember19th2019.png|Horuda's 6th profile. November 19th, 2019. HorudaPuresuReputation.png|Horuda's 1st/old reputation graph. November 15th, 2019. Horuda LongShortBlack.png|Her long skirt. February 6th, 2018. NewHatredHair.png|Horuda hair model by Qvajangel. File:Horuda_NewHairStyle_2ndMay.png|Horuda's New Hair Style. 2nd May, 2019. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:No Club Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Placeholder Category:Fragile (Persona)